Snickers
by NataliaBoaVista
Summary: One shot, CSI: Miami Scene Fan Fic Challenge. Ryan Wolfe is hungry, but can he find something to satisfy his hunger?


**This is a one shot I did for a fan fic challenge at the CSI: Miami Scene. www.csimiamiscene.proboards67.co m/index.cgi (Leave the space between .c om out, join, 'tis fun.)**

**The requirments were: **

**Ryan Wolfe  
A lake  
A snickers bar  
An old photograph  
and someone must laugh at a joke they don't understand. **

**And yea, I'm gonna mention that I won, but hey, there were only THREE entries. :D **

There it was, just sitting there, in an open locker. Ryan almost couldn't resist. He forgot why he was even in the locker room.

"Hey, dude what are you doing? We have a scene; I've been looking for you!"

Ryan looked up at the voice. "Huh? We do? I never got a page."

"Well H told me to bring you, so come on. Why were you in here anyways?" Eric said, looking at him.

"I... don't remember," Ryan said.

Eric smirked and turned his back towards him, knowing Ryan would follow.

In the Hummer, Ryan couldn't stop thinking about _that_, sitting in the open locker. Who would just leave something like that where someone could so easily take it? He shook his head, why did he care so much? Maybe he was just hungry.

"Wolfe? What is wrong with you today?" Eric's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking about something. Are we there?"

"Yup," Eric said, hopping out of the Hummer and grabbing his kit from the back. Ryan did the same.

They were at a small lake, not the ocean, but a lake. No wonder Eric had his diving gear. "Where is this DB?" Ryan asked.

"She was floating at the edge of this lake. Alexx should be examining her already."

"Why do you have your diving stuff then?"

"Well because Ryan, usually when people dump the body they dump the weapon too."

"But she was found near the edge, do you think they'd leave the weapon this close?"

Eric looked at him. "They could have thrown it, or she could have originally been dumped farther out. Are you done with the questions?"

"Sorry," Ryan mumbled before he went to see Alexx.

After getting the necessary information from Alexx, Ryan processed the scene while Eric dove for the weapon, which happened to be a gun, seeing as the victim died of two GSW's to the chest. He tried to pay attention to what he was doing, but it was so hard not to think about the locker. He hadn't eaten all day, he was starving, and that would definitely help. He decided when he got back to MDPD, if it was still there, he'd go ahead and take it. After all who'd know, or care really? It _was _only a chocolate bar, his _favourite _kind.

_No_, the cop part of him argued. _You can't steal_! So instead he decided he'd put three dollars in place of it. A Snickers bar couldn't cost more than that, they were probably getting a deal.

"Wolfe? Got anything?"

Ryan looked up, it was Eric again. "Not really. I found a shoe print over there," he pointed to a tree. "There isn't much else, I think maybe you were right and she was dumped further out, from a boat or something."

"I think so too," Eric said.

Ryan looked at him blankly then rolled his eyes. "You found the gun out there didn't you?"

"Yup, now let's get back to the lab."

They drove back in silence; Eric was never much for talking, especially if he was talking to Ryan. They went inside and Ryan, hungry and desperate left Eric to go back to the locker room.

He rounded the corner. The locker where the Snickers bar had been was closed now, lock locked. There was no name on the door so he _still _didn't know whose it was. He decided to give up; he did have work to do.

He left the locker room, planning on going to DNA. He past all the higher up offices, glanced into one, and stopped short.

The Snickers Bar!

Looking around, Ryan slipped into the office. Glass windows weren't good for something like this; he just hoped no one noticed him. He nonchalantly sat down in the chair and swivelled a few times. He stopped and looked around the small space, noticing an old photo on a shelf. He got up to examine it.

There was a younger woman, short brown hair, a red-headed teenager, and an older man. The teenager looked familiar, so familiar that Ryan completely forgot about the Snickers bar and stood thinking about who this kid reminded him of.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan jerked his head toward the voice. "Oh H!" _That's _who the teenager in the picture looked like.

Horatio looked around cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for a – book. I saw it in here one day and thought it'd be interesting. Doesn't look like it's still here though so I'll get going on that DNA."

"Oh that's alright, I thought you were snooping around, and you know what they say about snoopers, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio answered, before laughing for a short time.

Ryan joined in the laughing, even if he had no idea why. Horatio stopped abruptly and stared at Ryan, who also stopped. "Well you should really get going."

"Yes sir!" Ryan left out the door and glanced back at Horatio, who was now sitting in his office chair, unwrapping his Snicker's, and taking a big bite out of it.

**You know I love R&R's guys, any are appreciated. :D **


End file.
